User blog:Elphrihaim/Champion Concept: Cona, the Snowbringer
Forward: The images aren't very good because I love Paint and I make stuff myself. d= Name: Cona, the Snowbringer Role: Melee, Bruiser, Recommended Appearance: A large dog, with gray fur and black fur on the left side disheveled, this messy fur going from the head to the tail, passing only on one side-- see image. There are additional blonde-haired highlights strewn around the disheveled fur and head (but not on the neat hair) Lore: Cona served as a guide for people seeking to traverse arctic terrain, as well as being a rescuer for the people who were rather easily lost. Cona took to the habit of exploring the arctic herself when there were few people attempting to go around within it, and found a cavern of many other wolf-like dogs. Those other canines followed Cona after a fight broke out between Cona and the pack's leader; and Cona resumed her normal activities-- with a pack of canines in tow. Eventually she followed around behind Ezreal in his exploration, and when he went away to the League Cona was bewildered as to where he went off to-- and when she found out where, she left for the place immediately, in hopes to find the explorer. Champion design: This Champion's appearance comes from two real-life dogs I know very, very well: -Snowden, my father's friend's dog that recently had surgery-- which is where I draw the appearance from; with disheveled fur of both blond and black variety being what Snowden does well. -Cona, my uncle's dog. And the name is, naturally, take from that-- originally I was going to call her "Cona, the Snow's Den" but that just DIDN'T MAKE SENSE. Snowbringer works so much better. Now in terms of the actual abilities, Cona has the skills a Melee Assassin-like Bruiser. HP: 450 (+98) HP Regen: 6 (+0.75) Armor: 20(+3.75) Magic Resistance: 30 Weapon Damage: 44 (+5.5) Ability Power: 0 Weapon Speed: 0.7 (+4%) Movement Speed: 320 Range: 175 Heroic Passive: Snow Herd Cona travels with a pack of 1 + Lvl / 3 Snow Herders (1/1/2/2/2/3/3/3/4/4/4/5/5/5/6/6/6/7 total). Snow Herders have 100 (+8% Maximum Health) Health and deal 10 (+8% Total Weapon Damage) Physical Damage per attack, sharing their Attack Speed with Cona. Cona gains 1 Snow Herder every time she gains a level, uses an Ability, or every 20 seconds (level gain / ability use resets Snow Herder gain timer back to 20 seconds). Snow Herders get pushed out of the way by allied champions so don't worry about that aspect. Snow Herders will attack any enemies within a 400 unit radius of Cona UNLESS attacking is disabled, and if a Snow Herder is not within a 650 unit radius of Cona it may not attack and will run back to Cona. Ability 1: Frost Step "Cona leaps to the target point, leaving a wall of frozen earth in her wake. Enemies near the impact point take damage and all Snow Herders follow Cona but do not replicate the damage or wall effects. Passively, Cona marks enemies attacked and targetted points of abilities with Seeker Shards for 10 seconds, granting Cona and all her Snow Herders bonus Movement Speed when within an 800 unit radius of them." Cast Range: 400/475/550/625/700 Cast Target(s): Ground radius of 200, affects enemies Mana Cost: Cooldown: 13 Active: 70/110/150/190/230 (+40% Total Weapon Damage) Magic Damage Passive: +6/9/12/15/18 Movement Speed Ability 2: Fearful Howl // Canine Instinct "Cona howls, scaring enemies into being unable to use basic attacks and being slowed by 35% for a while. All allies nearby are granted bonus Movement Speed and Attack Damage. If Cona has not taken or dealt damage (or debuffs) in the last 15 seconds, all Snow Herders tend to allies, healing them." Cast Range: Radius 1000 around self Cast Target(s): Allies, Enemies Mana Cost: Cooldown: 13 Active: 1.5/2.25/3/3.75/4.5 second attack disable and slow. +5/7/9/11/13% Movement Speed, +10/14/18/22/26 (+10% Ability Power) Bonus Attack Damage for 5 seconds. Out of Combat: +1/1.5/2/2.5/3 (+2% Bonus Weapon Damage) Health per second per Snow Herder. Cona is also granted this bonus regeneration 1x even if no Snow Herders are tending to her. Ability 3: Rending Talons Cast Target(s): Self, all Snow Herders Mana Cost: Cooldown: 8 Active: Deals 60/90/120/150/180 <+40% Total Weapon Damage> bonus Magic Damage and recovers Health equal to Magic Damage dealt by Rending Talons. "For Cona's next attack, she swipes with empowered talons and deals bonus damage and recovers health from the strike. This effect applies to all Snow Herders as well, but the damage and heal is reduced to 10%." Ultimate Ability: Snow Blitz Cast Target(s): Self Mana Cost: Cooldown: 60/50/40 Active: 50/75/100 bonus speed that cannot be lowered and ignores roots; slow immunity. "Cona creates a constant field of snow around herself that boosts the Movement Speed of Cona and all Snow Herders by 50/75/100 and grants Cona slow immunity. The 50/75/100 speed cannot be removed. Additionally, a Snow Herder will be generated every 3 seconds while active. Passively reduces spawn time of Snow Herders to 18/16/14 seconds." -- ^^; The reason why the Mana Cost fields are blank is because I don't even know if I want Cona to have a resource-manage system; and if she could use one what should I use...? I've just yet to decide and don't feel like holding this one any more. d= Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this pair of puppies mix-mashed together. Category:Custom champions